Never Ending Problems
by adublove
Summary: Annabella has what one would think to be a good life. But behiond doors Anna has a list of secrets that she never wants anyone to find out about...especially her best friends Carlos Kendall James and Logan... better then the summary :P
1. Chapter 1

_Author's POV_

Annabella, Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall all sat on the orange couch lying on top of each other in 2J one Friday night. The five best friends were watching one of their favourite movies SHE'S THE MAN. They were just getting into the movie when they were startled by the sound of a cell phone ringing.

_Annabella's POV_

The sudden sound made my heart jump. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was my phone that was ringing. I pushed Carlos' heavy legs off my stomach and climbed off Kendall's lap. I excused myself to the kitchen. "Hello?" I answered; not even bothering to check the caller ID. "Where the hell are you?" a gruff voice asked. I knew immediately who it was, the man who I was forced to call dad. I swallowed my fear an answered the question before he got angry. "I-I'm with the guys…its movie night." There was a small pause then i heard a small chuckle. "I don't give a damn that it's movie night" he said mocking me. "I want your ass home now!" he yelled before quickly hanging up. I was scard to go home because i knew exactly what was waiting for me when i got there….another beating. My 'father' was a horrible person. Ever since he killed my mom nine years ago he's beaten me. He would drink non-stop. The only time i can remember him being sober was when i was eight after my mom died and we were in court. He put together some sort of sob story so i wouldn't get taken away.

I decided that if I wanted to get out of his rampage with as little pain as possible i had better leave now. I walked out of the kitchen to be greeted with four very confused faces. Apparently I had been gone longer than I thought.

"Everything alright Anna?" Logan looked at me with a quizzical look.

I wanted nothing more that to shake my head no and break down crying in his arms. I knew I couldn't do that without having the guys asking loads of questions that i wasn't willing to answer.

"Ahh-no I'm fine. My dad just needs my help with something back at home so I'll see you guys later." I said all in one breath. All i wanted was to get home as fast as possible. Before i ran out of the door i turned around "LOVE YOU". All the guys turned and yelled out "LOVE YOU". This was something we always did when we parted ways. It gave me a sense of love. I wasn't getting it at home so i might as well get it from the guys.

I stood outside my apartment terrified of what was awaiting for me inside. I walked into the pitch black apartment. "D-Dad? I'm home." I ventured further into the room when i felt a slap come to my fae. I hadn't even noticed him behind me. "Wha-Oww" i screamed attempting to stifle my screams. Apparently i didn't do a good enough job because he yanked my hair. "Shut up you useless piece of crap!". He pulled my hair harder and i screamed in agony. The next thing i knew i was lying on my back looking at the roof recovering from a swift hard punch to the face. I tried to stay awake as he began kicking me repeatedly but soon it became too much and i fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_**Annabella's POV**_

I woke up several hours later with a splitting headache. I must have woken up and then made it back to bed only to fall asleep again because it's two in the afternoon. "Shit!" I cursed to nobody in particular. I has missed school and I knew that the guys would be worried and come to check on me. I decided to go and check the damage from my dad's drunken rampage. I walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I could see a huge bruise under my left eye and a purpling one along my jaw line. Lifting up my shirt I found purple bluish marks up and down my sides. Grabbing my cover up I went to work on disguising my bruises.

Once I finished covering myself up I turned my phone on. The screen flashed '6 New Messages'. Before even checking my messages I thought about what I was going to tell the guys. I could most likely get away with the whole "I'm sick" thing. The only person who would call me on it would be Logan; considering he was the doctor type. I pressed 'view messages' on my phone. There was one from James, one from Carlos, one from Logan, and three from Kendall.

_From James: To Anna: "hey where are you?"_

_From Carlos: To Anna: "Hey Anna you up for swimming after school?"_

_From Logie: To Anna: "Hey hun! You're not here today..I hope ur ok! C u later "_

_From Kenny: To Bells: "Bells where art thou? LOL"_

_From Kenny: To Bells: "Ugh why aren't you here? Logan is worried sick!"_

_From Kenny: To Bells: "Hope that ur feeling ok…I'll come by after school with movies and ice cream. :P"_

I laughed at Kendall's last message. It was 3:45 now. School ended half an hour ago so they should be up any minute

_**Logan's POV**_

Anna wasn't at school today and I was worried considering she left pretty quick last night.

"Yo Logan, I'm going up to see Bells, you wanna come with?" I turned to look at Kendall who had movies and ice cream in his hands.

"Yeah for sure." I got up off the couch, grabbed my cell and left with Kendall. On our way upstairs I couldn't stop fidgeting. I was really worried about Anna. I couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something from us. The fact that she was hiding something from me really hurt…considering I've known her for years.

"You okay man? You seem really uneasy about something." Being snapped out of my trance I looked up to meet Kendall's eyes. "Uhh, yeah. I'm just worried about Annabella, I think she may be hiding something from us. You Know?"

"Dude she's a girl. It's best not to worry about it"

_**Kendall's POV**_

Logan looked at me with a sad look in his eyes "Yeah I guess you're right." The rest of the way up was silent. I couldn't let it show but I was very worried about my Bells. I've loved Bells ever since we were little. She would get mad whenever people called her Bells but, she told me I was the only one aloud to call her that. It made me feel special. I love her so much; she makes me so happy and I only wish she could see how much I like her. We got to her door and Logan knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anna's POV_

I heard the knock on the door. "Uhh-coming." I quickly checked the apartment to make sure everything was clean. Before I opened the door I checked myself in the hallway mirror to double check that my bruises were covered up enough. The guys were getting restless waiting outside and they started banging on the door. I opened it to find Logan and Kendall standing there; Logan with movies and Kendall with ice cream. "Hey guys!" "Hey Bells, how ya feeling?" I looked at Kendall "Fine…I just didn't really feel like going to school today." Kendall had a confused look on his face. "Oh well okay. You guys ready for movies and ice cream?" Logan and I looked back at Kendall. "Yeah let's go! What movies did you guys bring?" Logan tossed the movies at me. "Aww you guys brought _Life as We Know It _? I love that movie!" I gave them both hugs. I felt Logan hold on o few seconds longer than he should of but I just shook it off.

_Logan's POV_

I couldn't help but hold on a little bit longer when I was hugging Anna. I can't figure out why but I liked hugging her. Just the feeling of having her close to me made me happy. When we were younger I was always so protective of her but this felt like something more. 'Wait' I thought to myself, 'I don't like her do I? No that would be crazy! Plus even if I did there isn't a way in hell that she'd like me back.'

"Logie? Logie?" Somebody was trying to get my attention and it was starting to piss me off. I looked around to see Anna's sparkling green eyes looking at me with worry. 'Damn she's so beautiful' I thought. 'Yeah. I definitely like her…a lot!'. I realized i was staring at her, I was most likely freaking her out. "Yeah?" I finally said. "You okay Logie? You were zoned out there." "hmm? Yeah I'm okay. You guys ready to start the movie?" Kendall was setting up the movie while Anna and I sat down. She seemed off about something; like something was wrong. I could see something was up just by looking into her eyes; I saw fear. I had no clue what she was afraid of but I could tell there was definitely something bugging her.

**(A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter guys..im kinda at school right now but ill try and post as much as i can! Don't forget to review! If you're reading this on tumblr then review in my ask and if yolu are reading this on fanfiction well then just click review please! Takes a second means a lot! 3 3 3)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Anna's POV**_

The guys left around nine; giving me about two hours until my dad got home. I knew exactly what I was going to spend my time doing. Cutting wasn't something I was proud of. I saw it as an escape from reality. I started about four years ago. When I first started I was afraid that the guys would find out. They would be so disappointed in me that they would never want to see me again.

I went to the bathroom and locked the door. I grabbed the razor and rolled up my sleeve. I dragged the sharp blade across my wrist in short thin strokes. I sat with my back pressed against the door as I watched the blood seep out of my wrist and onto the bathroom floor.

After about fifteen minutes of watching my wrist I went under the cupboard and grabbed the bandages. I carefully wrapped it around my arm and pulled my sleeve down. When I had finished cleaning up I wandered to my room to lie on my bed. Half an hour later I had fallen asleep.

**Dream**

_**Anna's POV**_

Me and the guys were all down hanging out by the pool. We were having a great time splashing each other and play fighting. "Hey you guys wanna do chicken fights?" Carlos asked with excitement. Before I could say anything I was on Kendall's shoulders facing Logan who was on James.

"You ready to go down Logie?" I loved teasing Logan; it was something we had done since we were kids. We started fighting and I was winning. I'm pretty sure he was letting me win but it was still fun. All of a sudden I saw the joyous look on Logan's face turn to one of horror.

"What's wrong Logan? Can't take a beating from a girl?" Kendall was teasing him but then I saw what Logan was starting at. His eyes were glued to my wrist.

"What the hell is on your wrist?" Logan was yelling at me as I yanked my wrist out of his grasp and got off Kendall's back.

"Nothing." I lied. I couldn't believe I was so stupid not to cover my arm. Logan saw it all.

"NO! That's not nothing! Do you cut yourself?" Logan had yelled loud enough to attract the attention of the rest of the guys who had now backed me into a corner.

I started to panic. I could feel my face draining of all colour and my heart beating rapidly. I couldn't even look at the guys but I felt their gazes burning a hole in my face. All I did was shake my head 'yes'. The next person to speak was Carlos and James "What are you some sort of emo attention seeking freak?" I buried my head in my hands. They were reacting the exact way I'd thought they would.

"I can't believe you would do something like this Bells! I can not believe we were ever friends. YOU ARE PATHETIC!" Kendall stormed away and I sobbed even harder. I looked up to see Logan's glare. "Logan I-" "Oh save it Anna. James was right, you are just some attention seeking emo, some useless piece of shit and you disgust me." Logan stormed off and left me by myself.

**End of Dream**

I woke up bawling my eyes out. After that dream I knew that there was absolutely no way I could let the guys find out. No matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_Kendall's POV_

We had gotten back to the apartment at about nine. I had a blast watching the movie with Bells and Logan. I was starting to think that Logan is right about something being up with Anna. She was all spacey during the movie and the weirdest thing was when I went to give her a hug goodbye. She flinched away from me. Almost as if she was scared. I rolled over in bed and looked at Logan "Logie, you awake?" I looked over at him to see him stirring. "Uh-huh. What's up?" Logan's voice was sleepy. I had obviously woken him up. "I think you were right about Anna. She seemed a bit off tonight. Did you see that too or was it just me?" I waited for a response. "Yeah kinda. When we first got there she gave me a hug but I could feel her almost tensed up. Almost like she wasn't supposed to be doing it. I don't know what's up with her. Maybe it's just been a bad day." I thought carefully over Logan's words. "Yeah. You're probably right. Anyways I'm going to bed. Night Logie."

_Anna's POV_

There was no way in hell I could sleep after having that dream. I thought I should get out of the apartment for a while so I threw a hoodie on over myself seeing as I didn't have a shirt on. I tip-toed out of the apartment praying that my dad didn't wake up. The last thing I needed was another beating. My bruises from last night were still fresh. As I wondered the halls of the Palmwoods I found a huge bay window. I walked over and started staring at the stars. I rolled up my sleeves up to my elbows. The LA heat was starting to catch up with me. As I gazed out the window up at the stars my mind began to wonder.

_Carlos' POV_

I woke up randomly in the middle of the night from a weird dream. After lying in bed for about twenty minutes I realized that there wasn't a way I was falling back asleep. I decided to go for a walk. I left the apartment with no real destination in mind. As I wandered aimlessly down the hallways I remembered that there was this huge bay window that looked out onto downtown LA. I made my way down to the window. At the end of the hallway I saw someone had already beaten me there. As I got closer I could see that it was Anna. Suddenly I had a great idea. She had always been super ticklish so I was going to run up behind her and tickle her sides. It is going to be hilarious!

**A/N: Okay guys sorry for the very very short chapter..id also post it on my never ending problems page but my laptop doesn't let me edit my page so yeah sorry :/ ! But please I beg of you if you read this chapter review it please! Even if it's I hate your story go die in a hole! Did you know that is made out of spider legs? **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Anna's POV**_

I loved watching the stars at night. It made me feel like there is hope in the world. As I stared up at the sky my mind couldn't help but wander to the boys; more specifically to Kendall. That boy was so sweet and kind. When we were little I kind of had a little crush on him; but then there's Logan. Logan has always been there, always. My eyes wandered down to my wrist. I took the bandage off to reveal my multiple pale scars that ran up and down my arms. I really wish I could tell someone. Nobody would understand though. Oh well it's not like anybody would care.

_**Carlos' POV**_

I snuck up the hallway behind Anna. As I got closer I could see that she has her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and she was in her jammies. I quickly ran up behind her and grabbed her by her sides.

She let out an ear piercing scream and started flailing her arms and legs everywhere. It took me a few seconds to realize that she was crying. I put her down and she immediately retreated into the closet corner and curled up into a ball.

_**Anna's POV**_

My thinking was interrupted by a sharp shooting pain that was running up my sides. Somebody was grabbing at my sides. I started to flail my body around. My dad had obviously woken up to find that I wasn't there and had gotten really angry. My dad let me down, I ran and curled up into the corner. I brought my legs to my chest and started hysterically crying. I braced myself for a punch or a kick but it never came. Deciding to see if he was still there I looked up; expecting to be met with cold dark eyes. Instead I opened my eyes to see two warm brown eyes staring back at me. 'Shit' I thought. This wasn't my dad. This was Carlos.

_**Carlos' POV**_

I was panicking. I didn't even know what I had done to make Anna so afraid. She was balled up in the corner with he eyes screwed shut crying her beautiful green eyes out. A few minutes of crying went by then she opened her eyes to look at me. They only opened for a few seconds but when they did I saw something. I saw fear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Anna's POV**_

I had stopped crying after what I thought was ten minutes but it turned out to be an hour. I hadn't even noticed that Carlos had pulled me into his lap and was rocking me back and forth. I could feel him running his fingers up and down my wrist over my scars. I silently cursed myself for being so stupid. I quickly went and pulled my sleeve down but Carlos stopped me before I could. "Stop Anna it's okay sweetie you don't have to hide anything from me. I'm here for you." And with that I just broke down in his arms. It felt so good just to cry it out. It had been about two hours and I was finally calm. It felt nice to be in Carlos' arms. It finally felt like somebody cared about me. "Anna hun, do you want to talk about it?" I just kind of looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I have to right?" He looked at me and sympathetically nodded. "How about you start with the bruises? How did you get them?" He looked at me with so much caring in his big brown eyes. " I-it was m-my dad." I tried to hold my tears in but it was hard. I began to sob uncontrollably.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh it's alright baby you're safe now. He won't hurt you. I won't let him; I promise." I looked up at him to see that he was also crying. "Promise you won't let him hurt me anymore?" I was tired of being scared and if Carlos was willing to help me than I had to accept it.

_**Carlos' POV**_

"Anna I promise you that never again will that man lay a hand on you. I swear that I will protect you from everything bad in the world as long as I live, alright? But you have to promise me one thing." She turned on my lap so she was facing me, I could tell she was relieved that she was finally being saved. "You need to swear to me that if you ever feel like you're going to do something bad that you are going to call me. Any time any day and I will be there for you and together we are going to get through this together." Once I finished talking I saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Okay. I promise just please save me Carlos. Please." And with that we stood up. I then realized that I couldn't just continue to let her live with her abuser. "Anna tomorrow during the day I want you to pack a bag and come down to 2J. I'll fake sick and stay home from the studio. From now on you're staying with me" I could see the joy in her eyes when I told her that. As we made our way back up to her room I slipped my hand into hers. I have always liked her. I've just never had the guts to say anything. When we arrived at her door I embraced her into the biggest hug I could. I quietly whispered in her ear. "Don't give up. I believe in you okay? You're going to make it through this. Don't forget how much I love you." I couldn't believe I had just said that! As I was about to pull away she said; "Thanks Carlos. You're my knight in shining armour. I love you too."

As I got back into bed my mind was racing. I thought that I'd use my energy to write a song. And I already had the lyrics:

"_And I can tell by the look in your eyes that you need saving. And I can tell by the scars on your feet that your way needs paving."_

_**Anna's POV**_

I safely made it back to my bed. Luckily I was able to avoid my dad. It was about five in the morning now and I couldn't fall back asleep. My mind started to wonder again; but this time to Carlos. It took me this long to realize but he was wonderful. I couldn't believe how sweet and amazing he is. If tonight hadn't been so dramatic I most likely would have given him a goodnight kiss. For the first time in years I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Logan's POV**_

My alarm went off at nine am sharp. Gustavo wanted us in the studio for ten and it was my responsibility to wake the rest of the guys up. "Ughh- Kendall it's time to get up. We need to be at the studio in an hour." Kendall groaned then rolled over to face me. "Why do we have to get up so damn early?" I let out a small laugh. "I don't know but hurry up and get ready." I walked into James and Carlos' room. James side was pretty much clean and surprisingly so was Carlos'. "Guys c'mon it's time to get up. We have to be at the studio by ten." I saw James start to wake up but Carlos didn't move. "Carlos let's go we're going to be late and I'm not in the mood to get yelled at!" He sat up in bed. "Logie I'm going to stay home I'm not feeling so good." I gave him a sceptical look but decided to drop it. "Okay fine. Hope you feel better." After I left the room I went and got myself ready.

_**Carlos' POV**_

It was around ten fifteen and the guys were finally gone I sent a text to Anna to ask if it was ok to come by now.

_To: Anna, from: Carlos – hey hun is it ok if I come over now?_

After ten minutes of no reply I started to worry. I was just about to call her when I got a response.

_To: Carlos, from: Anna – yeah you can come now…he just left_

I immediately left the apartment and made my way to hers.

When I arrived at her door I gave it a slight knock. "Anna it's me. Carlos." A few seconds later she opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy; meaning she had been crying. I took her into my arms for a big hug. "Hey sweetie." She looked up at me and let out a weak "hi". I grabbed her hand as we walked into her room. Anna had put her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile to myself and think about how right this felt. "So, do you have a bag packed?" She grabbed a bag off her bed. "Yeah let's go. I'm so done with this place." I smiled. "Good. That's the strong brave Anna I know." She took my hand and we made our way back to 2J."Welcome home Anna."

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the really short chapter but I hope you liked it! If you are reading this in tumblr please click on the review page on my blog or if you are reading this on then please please click review! Takes a second means a lot! Xox robyn**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Anna's POV**_

Carlos and I walked into 2J holding hands. I wasn't quite sure as to why we were holding hands but I kind of liked it. "Hey Anna your rooms this way hun." Carlos let go of my hand and showed me to the guest room. It was a way nicer room than I had at home, or rather my old home. "Carlos its perfect thanks." I gave him a hug but when he went to pull away I wouldn't let him. So we just stood in an embrace. "So Carlos what are we going to tell the guys when they ask why I live here?" I backed away from him so I could see his face. He was staring back at me with hi beautiful dark eyes. "How 'bout we tell them that your dad went to visit some out of town family and you're staying here?" After thinking about it I agreed. "Yeah I guess that would work." Carlos looked down at me considering he was taller than me. "So Anna how about I go make us some lunch and you can unpack." I let go of Carlos and he turned to leave. "Carlos wait!" He turned back to look at me. I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank You." And without a word he left. Once he was gone I unpacked my bag, ready to start my new life.

_**Carlos' POV**_

I walked out of Anna's room dazed. I couldn't believe that she kissed me. Even though it was only on the cheek it gave me butterflies. As I was making sandwiches I was contemplating asking her out. I knew that she was going through a hard time but I think she would benefit from having a good time. After I finished making lunch Anna and I sat and ate in a comfortable silence. "Thanks for lunch Carlos. It was great." I looked up at her. I could tell that she was trying to put on a brave face but it was easy to see right through it. "It's no big deal. You want to watch a movie? The guys should be home soon anyways." I could sense that she was tense when I mentioned that the guys would be home soon.

She sat down on the couch while I put the movie in. In an attempt to make Anna smile I put one of her favourite movies in. When she saw which movie I had chosen she smiled. "**She's the Man**? I love this movie." I climbed onto the couch and hit play

Within half and hour Anna was snuggled against my side fast asleep. She actually looked at peace for once. Not wanting to wake her I carried her bridal style to her room and softly put her in the bed. When I got back to the living room the guys were coming in the door. Kendall looked at me once he was fully in the door. "Hey Carlitos! How ya feeling?" It took all of my energy not to yell at him for being so loud and almost waking up Anna. "I'm fine. Keep it down Anna's sleeping." Before they could even ask questions I continued. "She's staying with us for a while. Her dad is visiting family for a while." The guys just stared at me. I guess I had said that all in one breath.

Logan looked up at me with a smile on his face. "Sweet! I miss having her around." Logan was interrupted by the sound of Kendall's phone buzzing. He looked at the text he just received and focused back on us. "My mom said she's taking Katie back to Minnesota for the next two weeks. Some sort of mother daughter bonding thing. So I guess it's just us."

I was super excited to have some alone time with Anna. Maybe then I could ask her out.

The guys and I ate dinner but we just let Anna sleep/ I knew that she hadn't been sleeping much lately so I decided to leave her be. At about ten I decided to go to bed. Before I retired to the room Logan and I shared I checked on Anna. She was so cute when she slept. When I got back to my room Logan was already asleep. I quietly changed and went to sleep.

_**Anna's POV**_

I woke up in my bed crying and shaking. Another nightmare had woken me up. This time it was about my dad coming to find me but he ends up hurting the boys.

I tried to stop crying but the tears just kept coming. I did the only thing I knew that would calm me down. Go see Carlos. I didn't want to disappoint him by cutting again so I stuck to my promise by going to see him.

I walked into Carlos' room that he shared with Logan. Quietly I went over to his bed to find Carlos fast asleep. I slightly shook him. "Car-Carlos…wake up." It took him a few moments but he woke up. "Anna? Sweetie what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He pulled his covers u[ so I could lay next to him. I crawled in and he pulled me into a warm hug. I rested my head against his bare chest. "I had another nightmare. It was so scary." I started crying all over again. "Sh-sh-sh sweetie it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him." I dried my tears. Carlos always knew how to make me feel better. "thanks Carlos. Umm- can I stay with you tonight? I'm scared of being alone." I told him truthfully. "Hun of course you can stay with me." I snuggled into his side and he put his arms around me.

_**Logan's POV**_

I knew that I shouldn't listen in on Anna's conversation with Carlos. I was just worried about her. I couldn't understand as to why she went to Carlos when she had a nightmare instead of me. We had been friends for life; didn't she trust me? And who was this person who hurt her? Nobody hurts my Anna and gets away with it. I finally fell back asleep with thoughts of Anna consuming my head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Logan's POV**_

I woke up at ten in the morning the next day. I had it set in my mind that I was going to take Anna out today and find out what was going on. I slowly sat up in bed to find that Anna was still cuddled into Carlos. I didn't understand what he had that I didn't. I'm not sure if she likes him or if he even likes her but if they do like each other I can't ruin it; no matter how bad I want Anna to be mine.

At about noon I walked over to Anna and Carlos who were sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Hey Anna I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me today?" I was really hoping she was going to say yes. I hadn't hung out with her in a long time so I missed my Anna Banana. "Uhh- yeah sure. Do you want to go with us too Carlos?" My smile quickly turned into a frown. It's not that I didn't want Carlos to go with us I just wanted some privacy with Anna. "Well be ready by 1:30 okay?" I walked away sadly and retreated back to my bedroom. I had really wanted today to just be about Anna and I. But I guess that I can't always get what I want.

_**Anna's POV**_

I was scared when Logan asked me to go to the mall with him. I knew I would have to leave Carlos' side and I wasn't so sure if I was comfortable with that yet. Carlos was like my safety blanket and I needed him. That's why I asked if he wanted to come with Logan and I to the mall. I could tell something was off with him when he left to go back to his room. "Carlos do you mind going with us to the mall? I-I just don't know if I can handle being without you yet." After I admitted that I turned bright red and went to turn away from Carlos. "I'm sorry that was stupid I'll just go by myself no big deal." Carlos grabbed my hand making me face him. "Anna that's not stupid. I promised you that I would be there for you and if this is how you need me to be there then I will be there."

_**Carlos' POV**_

She looked at me with her big green eyes. She reminded me of a deer in headlights. All I could think of last night was how lost she must feel. How alone. I was snapped out of my daze when I realized that she was hugging me. "Thank You Carlos…it really means a lot." I smiled back at her. "Anytime beautiful!" Watching her get up off the couch and go to her room I started to think about what it would be like after I finally make her mine. I would be able to hold her in my arms late at night, kiss her whenever I wanted to, and most importantly she would be mine and nobody else's. Then I wouldn't have to worry about anybody stealing her away, more importantly I wouldn't have to worry about Logan stealing her away from me, or heck even Kendall. I could see the way they look at her. I know Logan likes her just by the way he looks at her. I know that they have been friends the longest and to be honest it would be hard to not develop a crush on someone as amazing as Anna. Kendall, I could tell he really likes her because he would take a bullet for her. Anna was lucky that I had found her that night by the bay window and not him or else he would've gone and murdered her dad. I just needed to make my move and make her mine before they did. Because if I didn't I would lose her forever.

_**Logan's POV**_

I felt like such a girl for sulking in my room. I guess it wasn't that big of a deal that Carlos was going with us to the mall. It's just I was hoping for some one on one time with her. If we were alone then I could maybe show her how much I like her; with subtle touches, or even if I was feeling bold I would hold her hand. I didn't want to love her. I know that she only saw me as a friend. Having these kind of feelings could destroy the solid bond we have had for years. Seeing her with Carlos really hurt though. Just knowing that he got to have her by his side at night, getting to be with her all the time. He obviously knew something about her; either that or something happened and I had a feeling that it was bad. Anna always came t me with all of her problems, whether it was her first heartbreak or the time she broke her arm skateboarding. She **always** came to me with everything. The funny thing is we were almost like sisters. Having sleepovers, watching movies, one time I even let her paint my nails. I smiled to myself at that memory. Returning from my trance I decided it was time to get Anna and Carlos to go to the mall. "Carlos, Anna c'mon guys let's go!" All three of us were almost out the door when I yelled back at Kendall. "Bye Kendall! We'll be back before dinner!" Suddenly he came running out of his room and attacked Anna in a hug startling her. "Bye Bells! Don't let these guys loose you in the mall." He gave her a kiss on the cheek , she lowered her head but before she did I saw the pink flush she had on her skin. 'Oh great! She likes Kendall now too?' I practically yelled to myself. Now I have two guys I'm up against for her love and attention. Somehow I knew that this wasn't going to end well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Anna's POV**_

Carlos, Logan and I had been wandering through the mall for two hours and surprisingly I was having an okay time. I hadn't felt sad or upset the whole time we were here. I wouldn't let Carlos leave my side though. I needed my security blanket with me so I didn't break down in the middle of the mall. When Carlos and Logan were trying on shorts in some random store I couldn't stop thinking about Kendall. I feel so confused about everything. There were so many individual things that made each guy amazing. Kendall was sweet yet sneaky and could be a jokester when I need to laugh. Logan had always been there for me whenever I needed him. Ever since we were kids he was by my side all the time. But, then there was Carlos; he had been there for me when I really needed him. He is so sweet and caring. I really don't know what I am going to do. They are all immensely sweet and awesome. When Kendall kissed my cheek before we left today I had felt myself blush. I don't want the guys to feel like I'm playing them in any way. I love them all to much to do that to them. "Anna you ready to go?" I was shook out of my thoughts when Logan called me. "Yeah..are we done for the day?" I asked. I was really tired and kind of just wanted to go back home and sleep. "I think so. You coming sweetie?" I looked up at Carlos and nodded. Linking arms with him we left the mall and headed towards the car. Once I was sitting in the back seat with Carlos next to me we drove off towards the Palmwoods. I quickly felt myself falling asleep slumped against Carlos' shoulder.

_**Carlos' POV**_

I looked down at Anna who was quietly sleeping against my shoulder. She was so cute I couldn't help but staring at her. "You know if you keep death staring at her she's going to wake up right?" I rolled my eyes to look up at Logan who must have been staring at us through the rear view mirror. "No she won't Logan." "Well cut it out it's creepy." Yet again I rolled my eyes at him. "No it isn't. Plus I'm not 'death staring' I am merely admiring her beauty."Do you like her Carlos?" I thought about what Logan had just asked me. I really did like her I just wasn't sure if I should tell him because I had a feeling that he also liked her. I just really didn't want to start any sort of drama. "Uhh- being honest Logie, I do. I really do like her. She is amazing. What about you?" I needed to know if Logan liked her too because then I would know who I'm up against in vying for her love. "What um I don't know she's my best friend. Of course I like her." I could feel myself rolling my eyes yet again. "No not THAT like Logan like, like** like **her. You know more than a friend like?"

_**Logan's POV**_

I couldn't believe that Carlos admitted to liking Anna. My Anna. Well I guess she wasn't mine. I just really wanted her to be. He was asking me all these questions now about if I liked her or not. I wanted to say yes because I really do like her but knowing Carlos he'll get all competitive over who gets to spend the most time with her and who wins her love. I decided that I shouldn't hide my feelings for her any longer. I have already been doing that for 13 years. "Yes Carlos I do like her. Happy?" I slightly regretted telling Carlos my secret. I knew that I would never hear the end of it. "I think Kendall likes her too." So Carlos saw it too. It wasn't just me who thought Kendall liked her also. "Yeah I know. It's so obvious." I said being completely honest for once. "Well you know she's going to pick me right?" I couldn't believe what Carlos had just said. There was no way that she was going to pick helmet head over me. "What the fuck are you talking about Carlos? There's no way in hell she'd ever pick you. I'm her best friend. What would make you think that she would pick some immature helmet head over me? Sometimes you can be so naive." As soon as those words left my lips I regretted them. I never got angry or swore with or around Carlos. He was way too innocent. I felt like such a jerk. "Look Carlos I'm sor-". "Wow Logan. I actually cannot believe you just said that. When did you turn into such a – a – douche? Just because Anna and I haven't been friends for 13 years doesn't mean we don't have a special relationship. She trusts me and I trust her. You honestly know nothing about her." I was a bit taken back that Carlos spoke to me like that. He never does. Very rarely does he swear and when he does it's never directed towards anybody; especially in a hurtful manner. The rest of the drive back to the Palmwoods was silent. I watched Carlos and Anna cuddling in the back seat. Carlos had a smug look on his face. He knew how badly I wanted to be in his position, having her close to me. It killed me to watch her snuggle up to his side; although she was really cute when she slept. We pulled into the Palmwoods and Carlos shook Anna to wake her up. "C'mon wake up beautiful we're home." Carlos helped her up and rapped his arm around her waist while she rested her head on his shoulder. Yeah; this was going to be harder for me than I thought.

_**Anna's POV**_

All three of us walked up to 2J and I could feel that there was some sort of tension between Logan and Carlos. I decided not to ask about it because honestly I was happy at the moment and didn't need anything to ruin it for me. When we got to the door I could instantly tell that there was something wrong. It looked like the door had been kicked in and the living room was a mess. I let go of Carlos and ran up to Logan. "Logie what happened here?" He responded with a confused look on his face, "Uh I'm not too sure Anna I was with you the whole time remember?" After processing what happened I realized that we had left Kendall this morning and he was nowhere to be found. James wasn't home this morning meaning he was most likely at some girl's house, or guy, we could never really decide which way he went. "Wait Logie where's Kendall?" Logan and Carlos both froze. Carlos was the first to yell out for him. "KENDALL? KENDALL!" I had the strange urge to check his bedroom. I ran up to the room that he and James shared only to find a disturbing sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Anna's POV**_

I walked into Kendall's room to a horrible sight. Kendall was lying on the floor covered in blood. His eye and lip were split and bleeding. It didn't make sense that there was so much blood from just a split lip and black eye. I looked down to where Kendall was clutching his stomach. I must have been on some sort of adrenaline rush because I walked right over to him and moved his hands revealing what looked like a stab wound. "Oh my – Kendall." My emotions caught up with me and I let out a high pitched scream. Logan and Carlos came running into the room. The only thing I can remember after that is somebody yelling my name and then nothing.

_**Carlos's POV**_

Logan and I were searching the apartment for Kendall when we suddenly heard Anna scream from his room. We ran into the room to find Anna over by Kendall's unconscious body. He was covered in blood and it looked as if Anna was too. We ran over to them, before I could Logan grabbed Anna and I let out a small growl. "You know what Carlos can we just forget this whole thing until we figure out whatever the hell is going on here?" I nodded and went to tend to Kendall. "Logan we need to get him to a hospital his pulse is really weak and I'm worried." I had never been so afraid in my life, well besides for when I found Anna. I pulled out my phone and called an ambulance. I decided to take Kendall's hand to reassure him and forget about Anna who was in Logan's embrace for a while. "The ambulance should be here soon. Is Anna okay?"

_**Logan's POV**_

I looked at the pale shaking girl who was in my arms. "Yeah she's okay, she's just in shock. Just give her a little bit and she will be fine." Looking at Kendall I shuddered. He was bad. With all the blood I didn't know how bad he would turn out. I was too scared to even notice how close Anna and I were to each other. The EMT's burst through the door breaking me from my thought. They went directly for Kendall throwing Carlos off. "No please let me go with him!" I heard Carlos yelling at the EMT's. They must have let him go with Kendall because he didn't make any more noise. The next thing I knew they were trying to take Anna out of my arms and put her into an ambulance. Apparently we had somehow made our way down to the parking lot and were in front of the ambulances. "Sir, you need to let go of her!" I snapped back into it to look at the paramedic who was attempting to pry Anna out of my arms. There was no way I was letting her go. "NO I can't let her go. I can't leave her!" The paramedic agreed to let me ride with her in the ambulance to the hospital.

_**Anna's POV**_

I woke up to a bright white room. I concluded that I was in the hospital. I was lying in a hospital bed but I wasn't hooked up to anything so I must have been okay. I was sort of confused as to why I was in the hospital if I was fine. I looked slightly down beside my bed to see James looking at me. "Anna? Sweetie you okay?" I nodded. "Yeah, what happened?" He took a few breaths before answering me. "Well when you, Logan, and Carlos got back to the apartment the door had been kicked in and the place was pretty messed up and then you ran to Kendall's room to find him on the floor covered in blood which caused you to pass out." I was in complete shock. I couldn't believe that someone would hurt somebody as sweet and kind as Kendall. "I-is he okay?" I really hoped that the answer was positive because I couldn't lose someone as precious in my life as Kendall. "Yeah he just got out of surgery and Carlos and Logan were waiting for him down there but I'm sure that they'll be here as soon as the can." I could see that he was forcing a smile. I just looked down at my lap. I realized that I was in a hospital gown. It then dawned on me that I was wearing a short sleeve hospital gown which meant that James had most likely seen my scars. I was too afraid to ask him if he had seen them. He obviously saw my discomfort and decided to ask me about the so I wouldn't have too. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

_**James' POV**_

She looked down at her wrists when I asked her. I had seen them when the first told me I could go in and see her. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable but I knew that it had to be asked about. "Not really." Was all she said. "Anna c'mon hun you know you need to tell somebody about what's going on. It's important." "I already told Carlos. He knows everything." She continued before I could interrupt here. "He found me one night and saw. I'm glad he found out though. I needed somebody to save me and finally someone did." "See that's good Anna. Now you have somebody you can trust and talk to." "But the thing is I can't talk to Carlos. I just don't know anymore. I think I may like him." I finally understood what she was getting at. "but the thing is" she continued, "is I think I also maybe like Logan and Kendall. No offence to you or anything." I let out a small laugh. "Hun it's fine it doesn't bother me in the least. How about I make you a deal?" She nodded her head. "How about since your feelings are getting in the way of your friendship with the others you come and talk to me? We'll be the bestest of friends ever okay? Maybe I'll even let you paint my nails and do all that girl stuff." I got a small laugh out of her with that one. "Thanks James it means a lot." I smiled at her. "No problem Anna. Now the guys are down visiting Kendall. Do you want to go see him too?"

_**Anna's POV**_

I nodded me head vigorously. James laughed at me a little bit. "Well your clothes are right there on the chair so I'll be waiting outside when you're ready to go see Kendall." I got up off my bed and before he could leave the room I gave him a big friendly bear hug. "Thanks Jamie." "Anytime." Once he left the room I got changed. James must have gone back to the apartment and grabbed my sweats and a long sleeved shirt. I walked out of the room trying to get my hospital bracelet off. It wasn't really working out for me. When James saw me struggling with it he grabbed my wrist and just pulled it straight off with ease. "Wow thanks Mr. Muscles" He gave me a playful push and we started walking down to the room where Kendall was. "So Jamie do they know what happened yet?" He shook his head. "The police were at the apartment when I went back to get your stuff but they said they hadn't found anything. Logan texted me saying that when Kendall first woke up the cops tried to talk to him but he refused. Apparently he refuses to talk to anybody else but you." I couldn't understand why Kendall wanted to talk to me so bad. Sure we had a great relationship but I would have thought that he would want to talk to one of the guys if something was bothering him, not me. We arrived to Kendall's room shortly after James stopped talking. I walked in to find Carlos and Logan talking to him. He seemed better then when I found him but he was still really pale. I walked up to his bed and grabbed his hand. "Hey" was all I could get out of my mouth. He gave back a weak "Hi." The others must have sensed that he wanted to talk to me because of what happened next. "Hey uh- Logan, Carlos why don't we head down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. It's getting pretty late." I looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly ten at night. Carlos and Logan just silently nodded and left the room.

_**Kendall's POV**_

Now it was just Anna and I in the room. I knew I would have to tell her what happened but I was worried about how she would react. While I was lost in my thoughts she spoke. "How come you wanted to talk to me so bad?" I looked straight at her. Her usual sparkly green eyes were clouded over with worry and fear. "Do you not want to see me? I just thought you would considering we were friends. I guess not." I didn't really believe what I was saying to her but I needed time to stall. I really couldn't begin to upset her after all this that had happened. "Ken what are you even talking about? Of course we're friends, best friends and you know that." She came and sat in between my legs on my bed and faced me. I sat up a bit and cringed at the pain shooting from my abdomen. "If we're friends then why don't you trust me?" "What are you talking about Kendall? I do trust you." I replied with a doubtful look. "I think I need to tell you what happened today."

**A/N: hey guys so I really appreciate if you are reading my story it means the world to me and if you would rate/review I would most likely have a spaz. Oxoxox – adublove 3 **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Kendall's POV**_

"Kendall you can tell me anything. You know that right?" I nodded and grabbed her hands. Looking straight in her eyes I began to tell her about what had happened.

_Flashback_

_**Kendall's POV**_

I was so glad that everybody was out of the apartment for the afternoon. I needed to think about what I was going to do about Bells. I thought I liked her but knowing the other guys they probably liked her too. If Carlos or Logan liked her then I knew I had no chance. Logan has been her best friend since we were little so because of that he had a way better chance than I did. Anna and Carlos had become really close since she starting staying with us. There was obviously something going on between them. I didn't even have a chance with her. I was in the middle of sulking on my bed when I heard something coming from the living room. It sounded like somebody was looking for something or somebody. Everybody was out and James was down by the pool so I had no clue as to who would be in the apartment. I quietly walked towards the sound. I was frightened when I saw a man in the living room. He looked kind of familiar but I couldn't figure out from where I knew him from. He stood at about 6 foot 3. Once I realized what was going on I knew that I had to stop this man from robbing my home. ``HEY! Get out of here!`` I yelled. The man looked up to see me standing in the doorway. ``Where the hell is she?" I had absolutely clue as to who he was talking about. "What are you talking about? Get the hell out of my house or I'll call the cops!" He didn't take that very well because he stormed over to me and punched the side of my face. Not expecting that I fell to the ground. "Where the hell is Anna?" It finally clicked. This was Anna's dad. I never really spoke to him after his wife died. Anna rarely talked about him. Feeling like he was a danger to Anna I didn't want to tell him where she was. There must have been a different reason to why she starting living with us and I felt that he was that reason. "I-don't know what you are talking about!" I spit in his face as I sat up in an attempt to get away from him. "You are a bad liar Knight." He gave me another blow to the face. I could feel the blood running down my face; most likely coming from my split lip and nose. He was standing over my face. "You tell me where she is now and maybe I won't hurt her; but if you don't well then it's bye bye Anna" He looked at me with his dark eyes and let out an evil chuckle. ".." I swiftly kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall back and I ran to my room to hide. I didn't notice that he came up behind me with a knife. I turned around and the next thing I knew there was sharp pain in my abdomen. The last thing I remember before fainting from the pain was four cold words that would haunt me in my sleep. "That can be arranged."

_End of Flashback_

_**Anna's POV**_

I was completely shocked and terrified at the same time. I knew that my dad was a bad person but I never thought that he would go after any of the guys. I guess I must have been crying because I felt him wipe a tear from my cheek. "Kendall, I'm so sorry this is all my fault. I should have never let Carlos talk me into living with you guys, I should have just stayed and stuck it out. I need to go I'm putting you guys in danger by just being here." I got up to leave but I felt Kendall pull me back. "No Kenny you have to let me go. I can't let you get hurt. You mean too much to me. I can't loose you." Kendall looked at me with worry and love in his eyes. "Bells you aren't going to lose me. I promise." I sat back down on the bed with him. This time I was lying beside him and he had his arm wrapped around me. "Now; tell me what going on with this man you call dad." I didn't really want to talk about my secrets anymore, but I knew that at this point I didn't have the choice. "Well you know all those times when I had to hurry home to help my dad?" I saw him nod. "Well he didn't really need my help. I'd get home and he'd pretty much beat me to an inch of my life." I decided to just give it to him straight. I was done with lying. It was tiring keeping up appearances. After a few minutes of silence I looked up at Kendall to see that he was crying. "Why are you crying Kenny?" He quickly rubbed the tears out of his eyes. He obviously was embarrassed that I had seen him crying. "Bells it just pains me to think that anybody would ever want to hurt someone as sweet and beautiful as you." I was amazed at what Kendall had just said. Did he really think that I was beautiful? "Do you really think I'm beautiful Kindle?" He sat us up so he was looking straight into my eyes. "Bells I think that you are the most beautiful thing that has ever walked on the face of this earth." I was speechless. It took me a few minutes to process what he had just said.

_**Kendall's POV**_

Anna was looking at me with a confused look on her face. I couldn't help but think about how cute she looked like while she was thinking. I knew what I had to do next. I needed to make her mine before Carlos or Logan did. I slowly started to lean forward to Anna. She realized what I was doing and started mimicking my actions. The kiss was short but sweet and passionate. I was in complete bliss because I had been waiting so long for this. Once we pulled away I rested my forehead on hers. "Bells please, please tell me you'll be mine." I held my breath waiting for her answer. "Of course I will Kenny." I leaned in to give my new girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

**A/N: hey sorry for the really crappy chapter. Um if you guys review I'll update faster and ill give you each a taco! Xoxoxo- robyn**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Carlos' POV**_

Logan, James and I were walking back to Kendall's room. Eating had been awkward considering the fact that Logan and I weren't talking. James must have had something on his mind because her barley talked at all. Walking back to Kendall's room I had my hands in my pocket and my head down. I was thinking about Anna. Things with her had been going really well. I could tell that she was a happier person lately but I was afraid that this whole break in thing would set her back. I knew she would be afraid of what happened so this would be a perfect time to comfort her and develop our relationship. As we got back to the door of his room I saw something that I wish I never had to see.

_**Logan's POV**_

Carlos got back to the room first and when he turned around he looked like he was about to cry. He stormed off towards the bathroom. By force of habit I wanted to follow him and ask him what was wrong, but since we were fighting I knew that I couldn't. I went to look through the window of his room and I felt my heart drop. I saw Kendall and Anna in mid kiss. I could almost hear my heart break in half. I couldn't believe that she chose him. I knew that she liked him but I was sure that she was going to pick me considering we are best friends. I put my hand on the door knob getting ready to burst in there and stop all of this when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "Logan what the hell are you doing? You can't just burst in there and ruin their moment!" I turned to face James. "Are you kidding me James? I can't just let him attack her with his lips. She's probably freaking out right now!" I turned to go into the room but once again I was stopped by James. "No Logan look." He pulled me in front of the window and I saw Anna snuggling carefully against Kendall's chest. He was smiling down at her stroking her hair while she slept. I was so mad and jealous at the same time. Mad because Anna chose Kendall over her best friend and jealous because Kendall now got to call her his and hold her the way I would never get to. "Aren't they so cute together?" I turned to scowl at James. "No it is not 'cute' it is disgusting." I felt a little bitter talking about two of my best friends like that but I just was not in a good mood. "Logan come on we all know you like her but if she's happy with Kendall then you need to let her be happy." I knew James was right and as bad as it sounds I knew that I would eventually get over Anna. "Yeah I know I guess it just hurts because we are best friends and she never told me that she liked Kendall. I guess I've just been getting the feeling lately that she doesn't trust me." I sat down on a chair near the room; James sat down beside me a let out a huge sigh. "Well man she's been going through some stuff and she didn't know what to do. Just give her time and she will come around and tell you what's going on. "Yeah I guess." I sat back into the seat and closed my eyes; hoping to catch up on some much needed sleep.

_**Carlos' POV**_

I couldn't believe what I just saw. A wave of emotion came over me and I just ran. I was absolutely heartbroken. Somehow I ended up in the men's bathroom. I ran into a stall locked the door then slid down onto the floor. I felt the tears burn my eyes than run down my cheeks. I couldn't believe that I was a 17 year old guy crying over a girl. I know that I should be happy for Anna. If she was happy with Kendall then I knew I should be happy. The only thing I was mad about was the fact that I lead myself to believe that she would choose me. I had told myself over and over again that we would be together. I guess I pretty much set myself up for the fall. Even if she and Kendall broke up she'd move onto Logan then even if that went wrong she would just find somebody else. I guess I'm just not good enough for her; or for anybody. I could feel more tears coming on when somebody entered the bathroom. "Carlos buddy you in here?" Oh shit. As if I needed anything else to go wrong today Logan just had to come find me. I heard a bang on the stall door. "Carlos come on open up right now." I pulled myself up off the bathroom floor and left the stall. I completely ignored Logan's presence and walked over to the sink. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. "What do you want Logan? I thought you'd be upset too considering that Anna chose Kendall over you." I gave him a bit of a death stare. "Yeah but I've recently realized some things. I didn't actually like her. I guess I kind of took on the over protective big brother figure and mistook my protective feelings for romantic ones." I was actually kind of happy to hear that because that raised my chances for getting my chance with Anna. "Oh. Logan I really do like her. It hurts to see her with him." Logan walked over to me and pulled me into a hug and I let a few tears fall. "I know Car. But we need to be happy for her okay? Just let her go. For some reason she's been really sad lately and if he makes her happy then that's good." I knew he was right, I just didn't want to admit it.

_**Kendall's POV**_

I looked down at the sleeping girl beside me. I couldn't actually believe that she was mine. I snapped out of my thought when I heard James come in. "Hey dude I need to talk to you." I looked up at James as he loudly walked into the room. "Fine but can you quiet it down a bit? Anna is sleeping." He took a seat in the chair next to my bed. "What's up?" He took a deep sigh then looked up at me. "I see that you're with Anna now and don't get me wrong I'm happy for you but there is something you need to know. Carlos really likes her." James was waiting for some sort of big response from me but this wasn't exactly new news. "Yeah I know. It's obvious." He rolled his eyes at me. "Well then just make sure you think of that when things start to calm down because it's great that you have Anna and all but if you lose a friend in the process then that just sucks." Now I was confused. "What the hell are you talking about? Why would I lose Carlos?" James was getting fed up with me. I could tell. "You idiot he likes her a lot! Do you not see that? He saw you guys making out in here then ran off. We have no clue where the hell he is! I had to send Logan out to find him. So just make sure you're considerate of his feelings Kendall because we all know how sensitive Carlos is." And the next thing I knew he stormed out of the room slamming the door in the process waking Anna up. "Kendall? What's wrong? What happened?" I smirked and looked down at her. "Nothing you need to worry about beautiful. Just go back to sleep." I gave her a kiss on her forehead and she went back to sleep. Now knowing that Carlos had intense feelings for Anna, my Anna, there was no way in hell he was going to get near her ever again. Screw James and his whole 'respect his feelings' crap. I was going to flaunt the fact that she was mine; and Carlos was just going to have to deal with it.

**A/N : SOOO SORRY guys im sorry for the slow update like extremely sorry! But I had writers block. But im good now so review and ill post the next chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Anna's POV**_

I woke up leaning against Kendall's side. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep but judging by the sunlight coming in through the window it was at least eight in the morning. I went to sit up but I felt Kendall's grip tighten around my waist. "Where do you think you're going beautiful?" I felt myself slightly blush before I answered. "How long have you been awake?" "The nurse came in at about six to change my bandage and see if I needed anymore pain killers." He sat us up a bit and I rested my head on his shoulder making sure not to put any pressure on or around his wound. "So you're telling me that you've just been awake for the past two hours?" He nodded. "Doing what?" I was curious as to what he had been doing the whole time he was awake because he has managed not to wake me. "Watching you sleep." This time it was his turn to blush. "You were watching me sleep? 'Cuz that's not creepy at all Kenny." He tried hiding his face but was having difficulty considering he had one arm around me and the other was hooked up to an I.V. "Well you're just so beautiful. It's hard not to stare at something so wonderful." I leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek but at I leaned in he turned his head so our lips made contact. I was just expecting a sweet simple kiss but Kendall turned the kiss more passionate. The kiss was becoming heated when somebody interrupted us. "Ahem." We pulled apart to see James standing in the doorway.

_**Kendall's POV**_

I was going to kill James for interrupting Anna and I. "What is it James?" I tried to sound pleasant but I'm not too sure how it came out. "I just came to tell Anna that I can take her home whenever she wants if she doesn't want to stay here all day." I was secretly hoping that she would turn James' offer down for two reasons. One being that I get to have her with me all day and the second one being that she would be far away from Carlos and all his 'feelings' for her. Anna must have responded to James because he got up and left the room. "So are you going with James? I kind of wasn't paying attention." She let out a small giggle which made me get butterflies in my stomach. "Yes Kenny. I won't leave you for a little bit. I might have to go home to change." I felt my face drop. I didn't want her to leave me but I also didn't want to be some sort of controlling boyfriend. "That's fine sweetie you can go home whenever you want. I don't mind what so ever. Now, where were we?" She giggled as I lent in for a kiss.

_**Carlos's POV**_

Logan had brought me home after our talk in the bathroom. Currently I was sulking on the couch. I didn't understand why I couldn't just let myself get over Anna. I even tried checking out some of the girls by the pool on our way up here and nothing. Whenever I looked at another girl all I could see was Anna. Her hair, her eyes, hell even her laugh. I was starting to think that all my feelings were something else that I couldn't describe. The L word came across in my mind a few times but I had to shake that thought away. There was no way I could love Anna, could I? I myself had only liked her for a few months, but I have known her my whole life. This whole situation got a lot more complicated considering she was with Kendall now. No matter how bitter or mean it sounded I hated Kendall right now. I hated how he had what I could never have the opportunity of having. Anna's heart. I became so frustrated I threw a pillow in the direction of the door. Just as he was coming into the apartment Logan caught the pillow. "Whoa. What's eating you?" I sighed as I sat up beside Logan who had made his way over to sit with me. "Logan it's not fair. Why does he get to have her when I'm the one who loves her?" I saw a shocked look appear on Logan's face when I realized what I just told him. "Wait, hold on a second. You _**love **_Anna?" I gave him a defeated sigh. "Yeah Logan I really do. Now do you see how hard this is on me? I've never been in love before and to be honest I'm scared as hell. I have all these powerful feelings for her that I'll never get to share or do anything with because she is with Kendall now." I realized that by the end on my sentence I was crying. "Come on Carlos don't cry. Look, James just called me to come pick Anna up from the hospital do you want to come with me?" I shook my head no. "I don't really want to have to see her with Kendall. I think it'll hurt too much." He gave me a sympathetic look. "Okay I completely understand. I'll text you when we are on our way back here." I nodded. "Oh and Carlos?" "Yeah?" "Do me a favour and eat some protein or go to the gym and watch monster trucks or something because you are starting to turn into a teenage girl on me." I let out a soft chuckle as he left the apartment.

_**Logan's POV**_

I pulled up to the hospital, parked then walked into the hospital. Walking into Kendall's room I saw him and Anna sitting on his bed cuddling and watching TV. At first I though it was cute but then I remembered that I had to protect Anna from all and every heartbreak so I'd have to give Kendall the 'break her heart and I break your face' speech later. "Excuse me I'm here to pick up somebody by the name of Annabella. Sir, would you happen to know her?" Kendall scrunched his face up in confusion. "Actually my good friend I don't know anybody by that name. I'm sorry." Anna was laughing her head up by now. I was glad that she was having fun. She had been so sad lately. "So why did you call me to pick Anna up Kendall? Isn't James here?" Kendall nodded. "Yeah he is but he has something to do with his cousin later apparently so he's getting picked up soon." Now it was my turn to nod. "You ready to go Bells?" She shot me a scowl. "Don't call me that. Only Kenny gets to call me that." She leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. I made fake gagging sounds. "Oh come on please don't tell me you're going to be one of _those_ couples because I'd like to keep my breakfast down." They both stuck their tongues out at me and Anna started to get up to leave. "I'm just going to run to the washroom but I'll meet you out at the car in a minute Logie." I just gave her a nice smile then she left the room. I was about to turn and follow her when Kendall stopped me. "Logan, can I talk to you for a second?" I walked back over to his bed and sat down in the chair. "Yeah, sure what's up Kendall?" He looked kind of off a bit. Nervous almost. "Well the thing is I know who attacked me." "That's great Kendall! Do you want me to go get the police so you can tell them?" He shook his head rapidly. "No Logan you have to promise me you won't tell the police okay? It was Anna's dad who attacked me. I think he was looking for her or something. He's the reason she's living with us. He beats her Logan, and it's not good." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So this was the person who had been hurting her all along. Carlos must have known about this before. I still don't understand why she would go to Carlos instead of me. Kendall I understand because it was her dad who attacked him and all but what about James does he know? I was guessing that he did from the way he was so quiet last night while we were eating plus he had been with Anna when she woke up. I felt extremely hurt that she had gone to everybody else before me. It hurt to know that she didn't think she could trust me enough to tell me this was going on. "So, what now Kendall?" He looked up at me with worry in his eyes. "That's where you come in. I'm going to be stuck here for a while so I need you to protect her. I'd ask Carlos but we all know about his giant ass crush on her and I don't need him stealing my girlfriend from me." I just nodded not in the mood to fight about the rude comment that was made towards Carlos. "So here's what we're going to do. While I'm still here in the hospital you keep Bells safe. Meaning that I don't want you letting her out of your sight okay? I trust you to protect her with your life. We all know how important she is to all of us so keep my baby safe. Then when I get out of the hospital I'm moving her to a different apartment. One that's a decent distance from the Palmwoods, so her dad can't find her. James is sorting all of that stuff out right now. I just didn't want Anna to hear because I still need to tell her what's going on." I knew Kendall was right. I had to protect her. "Don't worry Kendall I won't let anything happen to her. I promise." And with that I got up to leave the room. I got outside and waited in the car for Anna.

**A/N : so really shitty chapter and I'm a terrible person for not updating sooner…I just have exams but thanks for all the kind words and stay tuned for my new fanfic Beside You…it's a btr one also! Much love xoxoxo - robyn**


End file.
